


Everything's Alright (Me and You)

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non AU, band au, injured!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: When Jongin sees darkness, Kyungsoo helps him to see stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Alright (Me and You)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Stronger, and I decided to write about Jongin's injury, and what he could be going through. Kyungsoo as well.

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo was out of his bed in less than a second, flipping over the covers as far as he could to jump out. He ran out into the hallway to find that Jongin had collapsed on the floor, his crutches haphazardly lain on either side of him.

“I… I fell,” Jongin stammered, sniffling as he wiped a few tears away. Kyungsoo immediately went over to him, checking his foot to make sure the brace wasn’t knocked crooked.

He was livid, but he was scared.

“Jongin, what the hell are you doing? This late at night?” Kyungsoo whispered angrily, and Jongin finally lost it.

“I’m sick and tired of doing nothing!” he shouted, beating the wall with his fist, and curling into himself. Kyungsoo sat there shocked, his eyes going wide. He’s never seen this.

“Do you know how fucking hard it is to watch you guys practice? To just watch? Do you know how much it hurts to not be up there, doing what I love? Do you?!” He covered his face with his hands, his chest heaving with sobs.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo began, but he didn’t how to continue.

“I feel so fucking useless, Kyungsoo, I feel so worthless. All because of this stupid fucking ankle, all of these stupid injuries, what if I can’t dance anymore, what if I fail you, what if I fail myself?” Jongin whispered the last word, his hands shaking now. Kyungsoo ran his fingers through the soft hair, trying to ease away the tension that he could see coiling at Jongin’s shoulders.

“Jongin, you are not useless, understand me? You’re not failing us, and you’re not failing yourself. We understand, we love you. I love you,” Kyungsoo murmured, cupping Jongin’s cheeks, and planting a simple peck to Jongin’s bruised lips.

“I just… I just wanted a glass of water,” Jongin sobbed, grabbing a fistful of Kyungsoo’s night shirt (Jongin’s shirt), and burying his face into Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo wanted to cry too, but he had to be strong.

“I’ll get you a glass of water, baby. But right now, we need to get you back to bed, okay?” Jongin shook his head, but Kyungsoo was relentless, pulling him up, and making sure he was leaning against the wall so that he could grab the crutches.

“You are going to use these, and you’re going to go back to my bed. I’ll get you some water, but you cannot give up like this Jongin. I won’t let you.” Jongin was blinking his tears away as Kyungsoo gave him a kiss on the cheek before going into the kitchen to grab some water.

When he came back, Jongin was in the bed, sitting up against the headboard. Kyungsoo helped him to sip the water from a straw before putting it on the nightstand.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin croaked, turning carefully to snuggle with his boyfriend. Kyungsoo sighed, and lightly scratched Jongin’s scalp, loving the way Jongin would lean up into his hand.

“It’s okay, Jongin, it’s okay. I know it’s really hard for you, but I want you to know that you aren’t useless, or pathetic. You’re injured, and I want you to get proper rest. We’re doing our best, and I promise you, all we want to do is make you proud of our dancing. We’re trying for you, we want to show you that we are okay. Of course it feels like there’s something missing, but that won’t last long. You’ll come back to us soon.” Kyungsoo took a deep breath, and he felt a light kiss on his chest. He looked down to be met with puppy eyes, and he smiled, stroking Jongin’s cheek with his thumb.

“But you’re not okay,” Jongin stated, and Kyungsoo gulped. Jongin knew, of course he knew.

“Kyungsoo, I see you on those music shows looking so alone. That’s what I meant when I said I didn’t want to fail you. I want to be there next to you, comforting you, because I know how hard it can be to stand up there, and pretend like everything’s alright. I know you get nervous, and you don’t know what to do, and I wish I could be standing next to you to show you that it is okay, that being in front of people isn’t all that bad.” Now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to tear up because Jongin was right. Whenever Jongin was there during the music shows, Kyungsoo would feel a sense of comfort, and he knew that Jongin would be looking over at him every now and then to make sure he smiles, to just simply keep an eye on him.

They were so dependent on each other.

“Shh, Kyungsoo, don’t cry,” Jongin tried to assure him, but Kyungsoo let them fall, and Jongin leaned up to kiss them from his cheeks.

“Like I said, you’ll come back to us soon, Jongin. Until then, I’ll try my best to be confident, okay? You just focus on not beating yourself up, and healing.” Kyungsoo wiped away the tears, angry with himself that he let it happen in the first place. Jongin tilted his head to a better angle to kiss him, and Kyungsoo kissed back with as much energy as he could.

“I love you too, Kyungsoo. Let’s promise each other to be manlier, yeah?” Kyungsoo had to giggle at that, and he gave Jongin a tight hug, kissing his hair, and smiling through his tears.

“I promise, Jongin. I won’t let you down,” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Thank you for not letting me give up, Kyungsoo. I need you, I need this. Please, promise me that everything’s gonna be alright,” Jongin said shakily, hiding his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo softly shushed him, humming a low tune to calm Jongin down.

“I promise.”


End file.
